Besos Curativos
by Aiko Granger
Summary: Hermione se ha lastimado un dedo durante el castigo de Snape, y Harry, sintiéndose culpable, trata de curarle la herida... con un Beso OneShot RR's! plz! o


**Disclaimer:** Antes de comenzar con el siguiente One-Shot quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros ( 1 al 5 XD)y única responsable de que me haya atado a este fantástico mundo.

**

* * *

**

**Besos Curativos**

By

**Aiko Granger**

-¡Esto es una porquería! – se quejó Hermione, al entrar a las mazmorras. Calderos tirados alrededor de las mesas, líquidos de diferentes colores esparcidos por el suelo, y claro, el caldero que explotó Neville por la tarde… completamente achicharrado – Es tan… asqueroso

-Tan asqueroso como las fosas nasales de Snape – agregó Harry, levantando un caldero del piso – Bien, tenemos un poco menos de dos horas para que termine la noche, y el resto de la madrugada para acabar de limpiar este lugar.

-Todo esto es tu culpa – dijo, sacándose la túnica y arremangándose las mangas para comenzar su castigo.

-Siento mucho haberte defendido del imbécil de Malfoy, la próxima vez recuérdame dejar que ese siga ofendiéndote.

-Sabes que sus palabras me entran por una oreja y salen por la otra, deberías aplicarlo en ti mismo, a cualquier provocación te dejas llevar.

-De acuerdo, no discutiremos por algo tan absurdo. Lo más adecuado era que el hurón fuera castigado también.

-Harry – suspiró Hermione, cansinamente – No me amargues la noche, no menciones al Profesor Snape ni mucho menos a Malfoy lo que queda del castigo, por favor.

-Pero ese idiota también lo merecía

-Oíste perfectamente a Snape, Malfoy tendría un castigo diferente. Deja de martirizarte¡por Merlín!

-Ni tú misma te lo crees – Hermione rodó los ojos, meneando la cabeza de lado a lado

-Vamos, ve el lado bueno, no tendrías que soportar compartir el castigo con Malfoy, estamos mucho mejor los dos solos.

-Eso ni se diga – sonrió - Bien, yo enjabono y tú enjuagas ¿Te parece bien?

-Como usted diga, Capitán Potter. – dijo, haciendo un ademán con las manos -Comenzaré a limpiar el piso, antes de enjuagar.

Harry sonrió y dio media vuelta, se quitó el suéter y tomando agua, jabón y una esponja comenzó a tallar dentro de los calderos. El primero de una docena más y que, sin magia, podría demorarle un poco más de 2 horas. Y suspiró. Ya habría tiempo de planear qué hacer con Malfoy, no podría salir así como así con las manos limpias.

-¡Maldita sea! – exclamó adolorida Hermione, arrodillada del otro lado de la mesa.

Harry se aproximó a ella rápidamente, la levantó con cuidado y la sentó sobre la mesa de trabajo del Profesor Snape, tomándola por la cintura.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry, mirándola directamente a sus ojos brillosos. Ella negó ligeramente y apretó con su mano el dedo ensangrentado – Oh, oh… déjame ver eso

Le retiro suavemente el dedo de su mano y ella le mostró una cortada de dos centímetros, la sangre hacía caída libre. Harry se quitó apresuradamente la corbata y así, envolviéndola en su dedo lastimado, evitó que siguiera sangrando.

-¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

-Una navaja – dijo, pausadamente. – Estaba tirada en el suelo y la levanté

-Pero qué idiota ha sido el que la perdió

Hermione rió abiertamente

-Procura no extraviar tus instrumentos de trabajo la próxima vez, idiota. – y le arrimó la navaja, donde se podía leer perfectamente _Harry J. Potter _

El rostro de Harry enrojeció.

-Lo siento – quitó su corbata del dedo para observar la herida, seguía sangrando – será mejor que vayamos a con Madame Pomfrey

-No es para tanto, en unos minutos quedará como nuevo

-En verdad lo siento – dijo, tomando su mano entre las suyas – Talvez pueda hacer algo para que deje de sangrar.

-¿Qué… - iba a preguntar Hermione, pero Harry ya había introducido su dedo dentro de su boca. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y para evitar lanzar un chillido, apretó sus dientes a su labio inferior, tanto que no sintió el nuevo corte que se provocó en el labio.

-Curado – exclamó, contento. Harry había terminado y, al alzar la vista, recorrió el débil rastro de sangre que desprendía del labio de su amiga. Sin dudar un solo segundo y atraído a curar esa nueva herida, la besó con delicadeza.

Tímidamente alejaron sus rostros mientras no separaban la vista de sus labios, él sonrió y Hermione, con el rostro completamente rojo, alzó una ceja, contrariada.

-Creo que has dejado de sangrar

-Gracias a ti, y a tus besos curativos – dijo, bajándose de la mesa y acercándose a Harry – ¿Crees que la herida haya sanado completamente?

Harry captó el mensaje al instante y avanzó un paso más, rodeándola por la cintura y besando con dulzura sus labios, de nuevo, una y otra vez.

* * *

Hola, antes de que piensen lanzar tomates, déjenme explicarles y que aunque suene trillado y muy repetitivo, los deberes, exámenes y demás han impedido que escriba como Dios manta u.u así que… disculpas ante todo. Pero ya tengo listo el capítulo 10 de Muriendo por Tu Amor, así que sólo falta hacerle algunas correcciones y lo subo a más tardar este fin de semana, lo prometo.

Y en cuanto a este One- Shot, fue el resultado de un Drabble propuesto en LPDF, me pareció tan lindo que no pude evitarlo o. Espero que les guste, y quisiera saber su opinión, ya lo saben, a un clic de distancia XD… "Reviews" ¡Gracias!

Martes, 11 de Octubre 2005

**Aiko Granger**


End file.
